warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Seastar
History Before the Roleplay Seastar's Tears Seakit is born to Hawkflight and Nightsplash of BeachClan, along with her brothers, Mudkit, Whitekit, and Stonekit. Seakit was the smallest, and the only female of the litter, so she was often frowned upon by her family. She had few friends, being only Shellkit, Shadowkit, Minnowkit, and Shellpaw. Seakit is made an apprentice by the Clan leader, Crashstar, and her mentor is Pebblepelt. (Time skip) Seapaw witnesses Shellfeather's warrior ceremony, and congradulates the tom. Her brother, Stonepaw, comes into camp with a huge trout. Nightsplash is over-joyed for her son, and Seapaw tries to tell her how she and Minnowpaw had caught a pheasant, but Nightsplash snaps at her. Hawkflight, her father, pads over and asks what's going on. Nightsplash complains that Seapaw is ruining Stonepaw's moment, but Hawkflight defends Seapaw. Angry, Nightsplash stalks away. Hawkflight offers to take Seapaw to a place called the Cove. Seapaw, confused, follows her father to what looks like a cave. Hawkflight reassures that there was nothing to worry about, and disappears. Seapaw and Hawkflight emerge into a secret cove that only Hawkflight knows about. Seapaw and Hawkflight play like kits for a while until Hawkflight gets serious. He talks about how Stonepaw was thought to be the next leader, but he believes that Seapaw is StarClan's choice. Seapaw is stunned. Later on, a loner named Jay joins the Clan. Crashstar gives Jay his warrior name, Jayshadow. Jayshadow asks Seapaw to go on a walk with him, and she says yes. The two travel along the beach until they find a boulder to sit on while they watch the sunset. Seapaw cuts her pads on the boulder, and Jayshadow is seen exclaiming that she was injured and cleans the blood off her paws. Seapaw blushes and says it was nothing. Seapaw gets cold as it gets darker out, and Jayshadow lets her lean on him. Seapaw and Jayshadow stay sunggled up together, and later on they go back to camp, tails twined. Later, Crashstar calls a Clan meeting. Seapaw and Jayshadow show affection for each other, but Stonepaw makes fun of their relaionship. Seapaw goes to sit with Shellfeather, and they talk for a while before Crashstar starts talking. Crashstar explains that LeafClan had been hunting on BeachClan land, and he planned to attack them that night. Seapaw is put on the first patrol, along with Jayshadow, Crashstar, Shellfeather, Hawkflight, and others. Seapaw falls asleep before the battle, but Jayshadow wakes her up so they can go. The patrol leaves for LeafClan, and they enter their heartland. The two Clans battle, and Seapaw watches her father, Hawkflight, die in front of her. She is angry at her mother when she shows no grief over her father's death. Crashstar makes the apprentices warriors, and Seapaw becomes Seastorm. One day, Jayshadow takes Seastorm out and asks to be her mate. Seastorm accepts happily. A while later, Seastorm is expecting his kits. Seastorm is next seen chatting with Minnowsplash beside the nursery. BeachClan/Roleplay Seastar is first seen approching her deputy, Shellfeather. Shellfeather is upset and worried about his position as deputy, and frets that he is not the right choice, but Seastar reassures him that she knew why she picked him. She starts gaining feelings for the tom, but is worried the Clan might discourage their leader having a mate. Later on, she is seen going to the Cove. She sees Shellfeather there, and they talk about the past. They walk home, and Seastar catches a gull. Shellfeather compliments her catch, and she thanks him. Later, they share fresh-kill. Shellfeather announces that he has to tell her something when Alyona, the medicine cat, stumbles into camp, bleeding. Personality Seastar is very compassionate and sweet, but is a fierce opponent. She stands up for the weak and old, and absolutely loves kits. She has a heart of steel, and finds herself mateless, because of a long ago incident. However, she aspires a mate to grow old with. Cameos Seastar's Tears Trivia *Her eyes were formerly blue, but it got changed to turquoise. *She had formerly fell in love with another warrior named Jayshadow, but he broke her heart, and then died sometime later, which is why she finds it so hard to love someone, although she is starting to fall in love with her deputy, Shellfeather. **In fact, she did have a kits with Jayshadow, but they all died in some tragic way. **Her four kits, Autumnkit, Spiritkit, Hiddenkit, and Sparkkit gave their mother two lives, because they were not powerful enough to give a whole live each. Leader Info }} Life Image Character Pixels ~Coming Soon Family Mate: Jayshadow (Formerly) - Deceased, residence unknown Daughters: Spiritkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Autumnkit - Deceased, residence unknown Sons: Hiddenkit - Deceased, verified StarClan member Sparkkit- Deceased, residence unknown Father: ' Hawkflight - Deceased, residence unknown '''Mother: ' Nightsplash - Status Unknown 'Brothers: ' Mudfoot - Deceased, residence unknown Whitewave - Deceased, residence unknown Stonetalon - Deceased, verified StarClan member Snakefang (Half) - Status Unknown Eaglescreech (Half) - Status Unknown '''Sisters: Gingerdawn (Half) - Status Unknown Tree Quotes Ceremonies Category:She-cats Category:Leaders Category:Mossnose33's Pages Category:BeachClan Cats